


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Basic Instinct (Movies), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Snowmen in Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: A series of ficlets where one half of the pairing is a snowman come to life.1.  Frosty (Hannigram AU)2.  Snow (Spacedogs AU)3.  Blizzard (Basic Chickens AU)





	1. Chapter 1

 

It has been years since they did this.

Abigail had not wanted to do a snowman after her mother’s passing and Will understood as he himself could barely make it through that first Christmas without Molly.

This year she changed her mind, shyly asking two days into December if it would be ok.

They take their time with him, their snowman, concocting a silly story about his snobby tastes and how he “makes the fanciest snowcake!”

The snowman has a paisley scarf, head topped off with a hat that Will had gotten as a Christmas gift but refused to wear for how ridiculous the flaps were.

He catches Abby staring out the window to stare at their snowman more than once that night, Will himself peeking a time or two though he teases her.

“I don’t think he’s gonna go anywhere, Abby.”

She frowns. “He looks lonely, daddy.”

Will kisses her cheek. “We’ll make him a friend tomorrow.”

That night Abby falls asleep on the couch during their ridiculous Christmas movies marathon. He covers her with a blanket and goes to turn off the light outside, noticing the snowman’s hat fell off.

He considers leaving it, the hat was horrible but it was their first snowman in almost three years. His seven year old would be crushed to see it ruined.

Will walks outside and finds the hat in the snow, putting it back on tightly. He fixes the scarf, chuckling at the snowman.

“Now you’re just perfect,” he pats the snowman’s cheek and smiles, “Just another member of the family.”

Will doesn’t know what makes him do it. It’s silly and he’s not that kind of person but the kiss is ice cold melting under his lips till he pulls back to sigh.

“Thank you.”

He heads inside, lifting Abby into his arms and carrying her up to bed.

When they wake up the next morning, the snowman is gone. Abby is crushed, Will confused as to why he can’t find a single piece of evidence the snowman was there at all.

He leaves Abby with a sitter to go shopping for a last minute Christmas gift.

The man walking down the road gives him pause, the hat is all too familiar as is the scarf.

He pulls over and calls out, “HEY!”

The man turns and the smile that breaks out over his face is radiant.

“WILL!”

Will is nearly knocked to the ground as the man rushes to him, hand on his cheek as he sighs happily.

“Wha…?”

The kiss is unexpected, ice cold, and almost familiar till Will pushes him away. “What the hell?”

The frown is almost cute. “I was just returning the kiss you had given me last night.”

Will looks him over again, the hat and scarf hard not to focus on.

“You…no. I won’t even think for a second that…”

A strong grip holds him still, the man’s eyes burning into Will though he was anything but frightened.

“You made me a member of your family, Will. Are you going to change your mind so soon?”

Will swallows around the dryness in his throat. “Tell me your name then.”  
  
Abby had tried to think of many different funny names and Will had said no to them all, they had never settled on one but he’d thought for just a moment of one.

The man smiled. “My name is Hannibal.”


	2. Spacedogs AU: Snow

 

 

Nigel first sees the snowman in early December. It’s small, barely formed, and missing an eye but he smiles as for the first time in weeks as he heads inside his building.

He sees it start to get smaller and adds some snow to the melting points, later adding a dark blue starred hat and cheap gloves.

The eyes he changes from rocks to charcoal, shivering in the cold December evening trying to get them right and only leaving when he’s completely satisfied.

The little snowman is still there near Christmas, though looking worse for wear and Darko calls him crazy when Nigel takes off his own scarf to put around it as they’re walking up to his place.

“Shut the fuck up,” he mumbles, lighting his cigarette and taking a drag.

Darko sighs, “I knew you were missing Gabi but this is pathetic brother. You but all this?”

Nigel fixes the gloves and mumbles, “Fuck off, it’s cute.”

“At least you haven’t named it yet.”

Nigel bites his tongue, slightly blushing as he takes another deep drag and laughing. “I’m not an idiot.”

He named it Adam, after the Bible Adam first man bullshit.

Three days before Christmas Nigel comes home after two days out for a job to find Adam with barely a head, the hat flat on top of the thin ice.

He spends the next twenty minutes fixing it, hands red and aching from the cold snow but happy to see Adam’s smiling charcoal face again.

“Sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to be away so long.”

He pats Adam’s snowy cheek.

“Perfect.”

Nigel goes inside to a message from Darko giving him the heads up that Gabi was getting fucking married in less than a month to that fucking Charlie.

He goes outside to sit on the porch and drown away his sorrows, jacket barely closed as he stares at Adam at the edge of the walk.

Freezing and not thinking clearly he drags himself down to sit beside his little snowman.

“Merry fucking Christmas, huh? That bitch.”

Nigel takes a swig and falls back in the snow, chuckling. “The stars are gorgeous tonight, aren’t they darling? It’s always nice to watch them but it’s just perfect to watch them with you. Just perfect,” he sighs, “Wishing for someone to love this year isn’t too much to ask is it?”

He falls asleep in the snow and wakes up in his bed, Darko banging shit around waking him in the morning. “Fuck, asshole! It’s too damn early for that shit.”

Darko laughs and bangs around some more, Nigel sitting up and rubbing his head. “What’re you doing here?”

“You’re lucky I’m here idiot. You fell asleep in the snow.”

Nigel sighed, “I was…”

“Drunk and pathetic?”

Nigel flipped him off and Darko laughed as he got up.

“Your little friend is in your bed, by the way.”

Nigel paused. “Friend?”

Darko wiggled his eyebrows. “The little sprite with the blue eyes that was sleeping with you? Insisted on coming inside. If you didn’t flop onto the couch you’d be snuggling him right now still.”

Nigel rubbed his head, “I don’t know what you’re even…”

The door to his bedroom opened and he heard, “Nigel!”

Then he looked up to see the prettiest man he’d ever laid eyes on, wearing his scarf and a very familiar hat.

“Who the hell are you?”

The pretty man stopped just short of touching, frowning deeply. “You don’t know?”

Darko laughed as he handed them both coffee. “Nigel was shit faced, friend. He doesn’t remember much.”

Nigel watched the other man sipping his coffee, cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

“I think I would’ve…”

Darko kissed his cheek. “I’m gonna leave you boys alone to refresh your minds perhaps?”

Nigel set down his coffee. “Who are you?”

The mug moved away from the man’s mouth and he mumbled, “You called me Darling a lot,” he set down his coffee, “But named me Adam.”

Nigel stared at him for too long, taking in the hat, scarf, and now he noticed the gloves.

“Funny,” he walked towards the couch grabbing his cigarettes, “You…”

Adam grabbed his arm as he went to put one in his mouth, hand ice cold. “You fixed my head last night and you said you wanted….”

Nigel blinked, shivering. “Fuck.”


	3. Basic Chickens AU: Blizzard

 

 

The sound of Christmas music was loud enough he could hear it where he lay, staring up at the moon and shivering in the snow.

This just got harder every year.

His brothers had women now, not particularly good looking and mostly ugly but they were women. He didn’t spend much time with them, knowing they were no doubt wanting him but keeping their thoughts quiet so as not to upset his brothers.

The children he didn’t mind, running around having snowball fights and tackling them down onto the snow.

But it was Christmas Eve and watching the room filled with people that didn’t belong to him was worse than he thought it would be.

So he lay staring up and shivering, the snow wetting his hat the longer he stayed that way.

Elias was alone.

He was starting to think he’d always be alone.

Maybe there was no one out there good enough for him and really he didn’t want a subpar lover anyway.

The cold hit him suddenly and blew off his hat when he turned away from the wind. Elias cursed and stood up following it in a rush. Oddly it stopped right beside the snowman Aksel and Danica had made just a few short hours ago caught between the scraggly green scarf they’d tied around its neck and its branch arm.

He sighed and started to untangle it.

“Stupid scarf,” he muttered, “Snowmen do not need scarves.”

When he got them apart the hat was even more wet so he stuffed it in his pocket.

The snowman did not have a hat but instead Danica had given him a nest of hair made from leaves that Elias thought was quite ugly even for a man made of frozen water.

“You are very ugly.”

The snowman’s scarf blew in the breeze and his arm moved just slightly as if it to say, “No I’m not.”

Elias put his hand on the snowman’s cheek.

“If this were one of those child movies I could kiss you and you’d become my dream lover.”

The snowman lost a few leaves and Elias frowned.

“It’s not as if I have anyone else to kiss this year. Here is my Christmas gift to you.”

He pressed his lips to the snowman and lingered perhaps a moment too long but really no one was there to see. A single tear fell onto the snowman’s cheek as he pulled away and Elias nodded.

“Merry Christmas Leaf Head.”

The walk back to the house was longer than he remembered and when he went inside all the lights were off. He got into his room and felt oddly no immediate stir of his cock when he took off his wet clothes.

Perhaps even his body was too tired of being alone.

Elias fell asleep with his pillow clutches in one hand tightly and had dreams that made him very happy.

He was still half asleep when he felt the dampness beside him and opened his eyes to see a wet naked man asleep on his pillow.

The man had curly hair, a mustache and sprinkles of a beard but he was very beautiful. He was quite possibly the most beautiful person Elias had ever seen.

He thought maybe he was in a dream of some sort until the scarf brushed against his hand.

The same scarf that Leaf Head has been wearing last night.

That’s when Elias pushed the man to the floor.

“Who are you!? Why are you wearing that and—“

The man blinked awake and smiled at him quite widely.

“I’m your dream lover. You don’t remember? Your kiss was very nice. I’ve never been kissed before.”

The man knelt up and was quite close to Elias’s open legs. He immediately felt his cock harden and the man leaned up on his forearms to get closer to him.

“I didn’t kiss you and I do not have any dream lovers only thousands of real ones!”

The man laughed and Elias had to swallow a whimper when he crawled back onto the bed. His cock was just as pretty as the rest of him and Elias felt a desperate need to touch it.

“Then you can show me how things are done. You brought me here when you kissed me even though I was made of snow. The least you can do is that.”

Elias swallowed back tears.

“You are telling me you’re the snowman?”

The man moved in closer and put his hands on Elias’s cheeks. “Not anymore.”

Elias let out a shaky breath.

“And you want to do it with me.”

The man was practically in his lap now, hands still on his cheeks but close enough to kiss.

“Yes. I haven’t been alive long but that’s all I want to do is be your dream lover.”

Who was Elias to argue?

After all, it wasn’t as if snowmen came alive everyday.

He started to open his pajama bottoms when suddenly the door opened behind them.

“Uncle Elias someone stole our snow—“

It was Aksel, who took one look at them and closed the door again.

The man in his lap suddenly said, “Its one of the ones who made me! I need to tell him I’m—“

Elias grabbed his arm.

“Not right now. Right now I need to lock the door and get lots of sex supplies ready.”

The man licked his lips.

“I feel very anxious in my lower half. Impatient. I—“

Elias kissed him then, the taste very different than the snow kiss but still as cold as he remembered. He wondered if the more he kissed his snow lover the warmer he’d become.

When they pulled apart the other man still had his eyes closed so Elias touched his cheek.

“You’re very beautiful.”

He opened his eyes.

“You don’t think I’m ugly anymore? You said before I was ugly.”

Elias frowned. “No. You’re very beautiful and very—“

The man touched his cheek and Elias shivered.

“Give me a good name for a beautiful person.”

Elias didn’t know anyone as beautiful as the one in his arms. This man had to have been made in some godly place somewhere to be so lovely.

“Adam,” he mumbled, “My perfect Adam.”

Adam smiled.

“I just want to make you happy Elias.”

Elias felt tears in his eyes.

He didn’t want to wake up from this if it was a dream.

“You already have.”


End file.
